


When Cosette Met Two Boys

by naasad



Series: When They Met [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication, Coupons, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles Are For Chumps and Cosette Knows It, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: she knew she didn't have to choose.





	When Cosette Met Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Final part! Please make sure to tell me what you think!

Cosette’s papa had taught her to be a very perceptive person, and she didn’t like to say cruel things, but that was very good for Marius - the poor dear was completely socially blind.

At any rate, she’d had her suspicions about Courfeyrac. He acted like he’d just been through a bad a break-up, but when she asked around, everyone said he hadn’t been in a relationship since Marius moved into his living room.

Oh, dear.

“Sweetheart?” she called, musing over all of this one early morning.

“Yes, my love?” Marius replied, grinning widely.

Cosette stood and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she started loading the dishwasher - just for something to do. “Has Courfeyrac ever shown romantic interest in you?”

“No,” Marius said. “Not that I know of.”

That wasn’t much help. “He never took you anywhere special or anything?”

Marius paused in thought. “Well…, the night I met you, he tried to get us into Epicure, but we were both so late, they had to give away our reservation.”

Cosette nearly cut herself on a steak knife.

“I was on my way there when I found him about a block up the road, leaving. That’s when I told him about you! I thought we might go back to our apartment and eat there or at a different restaurant, but he said he had to go do some things, so we split up. I think he ended up spending the night at Combeferre and Enjolras and Jehan’s apartment. He’s been doing that a lot. I wonder if he’s going to start a relationship with them. I think he’d be very happy if he did.”

Cosette smiled, but shook her head. “Marius, I don’t think Fey is interested in them. I think he was taking you to Epicure on a date.”

Marius’ face fell. “Oh. I - I don’t know what to say to that.”

“What do you want to say?”

“I want to say… I love you very much. But I also really love Fey, and I thought he wasn’t interested. And I’m glad I met you, and I’m glad we’re in a relationship, and I want to keep being in a relationship with you,” he paused for breath, “but I would’ve really liked to go on that date with Fey, but that means I never would’ve met you.”

Cosette put the last of last night’s dishes in the washer and turned to take Marius’ hands. “Thank you for telling me,” she said, kissing his forehead. “You know, there is an easy solution to this. You could date both of us.”

Marius blinked in shock. “Date… both of you? Like Joly, Boss, and Chetta?”

Cosette nodded. “And like Enjolras, Combeferre, and Jehan. I don’t know Fey all that well, yet, but I do really like him. I think it would work.”

“But… it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“As long as we communicate -”

“No, not that,” Marius said quickly. “It wouldn’t be fair to you because Fey and I already live together.”

Cosette pursed her lips in thought. “Maybe you could live over here sometimes, too - you already spend three nights of the week over - and then when Fey and I get to know each other better, we can all get a place together.”

“Like a joint custody arrangement?”

Cosette winced at the comparison. “Sure…. Hey, love? Do you know who we should really be talking about this with?”

Marius nodded. “Can we go now? Or - or should we wait until we’ve thought about it some more?”

“Do you want to wait and think about it some more?” Cosette asked. “Because I’ve been thinking about it for quite some time, and I’m certain this will work, but we need to be on the same page.”

Marius shook his head. “I don’t need to wait. And, besides, I think I’ve made him wait too long already.”

Cosette smiled and kissed him again. “I’ll drive.”

Another thing Cosette’s father had taught her was when you could get away with speeding through the city. Unfortunately, this was not one of those times, so it took about a half hour to get to Courfeyrac’s.

“I hope he’s in,” Marius fretted as he knocked.

“Hey, guys,” Courfeyrac said as he opened the door, looking like he’d just rolled out of bed. "You didn't lose your key _again_ , did you, Marius?"

Marius squeaked. “Willyougoonadatewithme?”

Courfeyrac shut the door in their faces, and they heard a distinct thump like he’d fallen against it and a muttered “what the fuck?” before he opened it again. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Can we come in?” Cosette asked, smiling.

Courfeyrac nodded and stepped aside, waving them in. “What’s wrong? Did Marius try to cook again? Is your apartment all right?”

“The apartment is fine,” Cosette assured him. “Would you like to sit down? We have something we want to talk to you about.”

Panic raced over Courfeyrac’s features for just a moment before he nodded and sat down on his couch. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry I stood you up,” Marius said quietly. “I didn’t know it was a date.”

Courfeyrac laughed nervously and shrugged. “It’s okay. It’s in the past, behind us now.”

“I don’t want it to be behind us,” Marius said. “I love you very much, Fey -”

“I know.”

“I love you very much romantically and possibly even sexually, and I want to take you on a romantic and possibly sexual dinner date at a restaurant of your choice. Just… one I can actually afford, please.” Sometimes, you forgot Marius was in pre-law.

Courfeyrac glanced at Cosette. “You’re okay with this? I don’t want to overstep.”

Cosette smiled and leaned forward. “I also would like to take you on a romantic and possibly sexual dinner date at a restaurant of your choice.”

Courfeyrac shook his head. “So… the three of us?”

Cosette nodded. “If you’d like. It’s completely your choice. I won’t be hurt if you just want to date Marius, either.”

Courfeyrac leaned back into his sofa. “Oh. Okay. I want to date both of you, I just…. I’m not really sure this is… real?”

“Oh!” Marius fished something out of his pocket. “I might be able to help with that.” He glanced sheepishly at Cosette. “I made these for a just-because present for you, but I think he needs them more, if that’s okay.”

Cosette nodded.

Marius handed Courfeyrac a stack of twenty business cards, each one a coupon for a back massage or a spa day or a date.

Cosette reached over and grabbed one of the date coupons and flipped it over, scribbling a quick ‘to: Fey, from: Cosette & Marius’ on the back before putting it back with the others.

“Do you need some time to think about it?” Marius asked.

Courfeyrac nodded, then shook his head. “I’m keeping this one,” he said, holding up the note. He handed Cosette and Marius each a blank date coupon, smiling sheepishly. “But I’d like to redeem these at your earliest convenience?”


End file.
